Existencia
by SkyBlue05
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando eres acechada por la muerte? Te enamoras de él, por supuesto. Elsa Arendelle no se burla de la muerte, al contrario, se enamora de él. De diecisiete años de edad, Elsa Arendelle ha visto almas toda su vida. Una vez se dio cuenta que los extraños que veía caminar a través de las paredes no eran visibles para cualquier persona, comenzó a ignorarlos. HELSA.
1. Ignorar

**Ch1: I**_gnorar._

**E**lsa_**x**_Hans

**Adaptación. [**_La historia y trama no es de mi pertenencia, es propiedad de Abbi Glines, su libro "Existence" es todo de su autoría. Los personajes de Frozen tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro._**]**

**Sinopsis: ¿**Qué sucede cuando eres acechada por la muerte? Te enamoras de él, por supuesto.

Elsa Arendelle no se burla de la muerte, al contrario, se enamora de él.

De diecisiete años de edad, Elsa Arendelle ha visto almas toda su vida. Una vez se dio cuenta que los extraños que veía caminar a través de las paredes no eran visibles para cualquier persona, comenzó a ignorarlos. Si no les permitía saber que podía verlos, la dejaban en paz. Hasta que salió de su coche el primer día de escuela y vio a un chico increíblemente sexy descansando sobre una mesa de picnic, mirándola con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. El problema es que ella sabe que está muerto.

* * *

_No lo mires y él se irá. _Cantaba en mi cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia mi casillero. Me tomó una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad no mirar sobre mi hombro.

No solo lo alertaría, podía ver que era inútil, también sería estúpido. Los pasillos ya se encontraban llenos de estudiantes. Aunque, si él me hubiese seguido dentro de la escuela, de todos modos lo habría visto con bastante facilidad a través de la multitud de personas. Permaneció apartado, justo como ellos lo hacían, sin moverse y observando.

—¡Agh! ¿Has visto a Jack? Quiero decir, honestamente, ¿Puede ser más caliente? Oh sí, sí que puede.—Anna Arendelle, mi hermana menor, chilló con fuerza mientras me agarraba del brazo. Hemos estado juntas en los colegios siempre, aunque ella fuera a grados menores que yo, por supuesto.

—No, no lo he visto. El entrenamiento de fútbol debe de haber coincidido con él.—Le contesté con una sonrisa forzada. No me podría importar menos cuan caliente podía lucir Jack Frost. Anna entornó los ojos y abrió el casillero junto al mío.

—En serio, Elsa, tendré a una hermana solterona con muchos gatos. No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan inmune a una persona tan intensamente sexy.

Logré una sonrisa genuina y deslicé mi bolso por encima de mi hombro.

—¿Sexy? Por favor dime que no dijiste sexy.

Anna se encogió de hombros.—No soy un pozo sin fin de palabras descriptivas, como tú.

Me atreví a echar un vistazo por encima de mi hombro. Los pasillos se encontraban llenos de gente normal, gente que vive. Hablaban, reían, y leían sus horarios. Todo era muy real. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Este era el primer día de mi último año. Quería disfrutarlo.

—Entonces ¿Qué clase tienes primero?—Pregunté, relajándome por primera vez desde que había visto al chico muerto afuera, apoyándose tranquilamente sobre una mesa para el almuerzo, mirándome directamente.

—Tengo Álgebra II. ¡Agh! Disfruté tanto Geometría el año pasado. Odié álgebra en primer año y ya puedo sentir las vibras negativas saliendo de mi libro. —El estilo dramático que Anna tenía para la vida en general nunca dejaba de hacerme reír.

—Yo tengo Literatura Inglesa.

—Bien, todos saben que te encanta eso. Oh, mira, mira, mira ahí está él.—Anna chilló en voz baja, mientras asentía con la cabeza hacia donde Jack hablaba con otros jugadores de fútbol.

—Odio no poder andar por ahí y disfrutar de _Su Alteza _contigo, pero ésta es mi parada.

Anna se volvió hacia mí, entorno sus grandes ojos aguamarina, y me dio un saludo antes de hacer su camino hacia Jack.

* * *

Los salones vacíos eran lugares que usualmente evitaba a toda costa.

Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que la campana no sonaría hasta cinco minutos más, esta sala, sin duda, permanecería vacía por los próximos cuatro minutos. Si me hubiera quedado en el pasillo, habría sido arrastrada por Anna a donde Jack se rodeaba de sus escasos elegidos.

Sabía, sin dudar, que no le interesaba hablar con Anna. Hemos ido con Jack a la escuela desde que teníamos once. Desde su traslado de algún lugar al norte de la ciudad costera de Breeze, Florida, nunca nos había reconocido, a ninguna. No es como si me importara. No era mi tipo. Caminé hacia la mesa más cercana a la ventana y puse mi bolso en el piso.

Un movimiento, por el rabillo de mi ojo, hizo que los vellos de mis brazos se erizaran. Sabía que no debía quedarme en esta habitación vacía. Pero ya me encontraba aquí ahora y salir corriendo lo haría peor. Me volví para hacer frente a la misma alma que vi afuera, sentado en una silla en la parte posterior del salón de clases con sus pies apoyados sobre el escritorio frente a él y los brazos cruzados casualmente sobre el pecho. ¿Cómo sabía que podía verlo?

No le di un ningún indicio. Normalmente, los fantasmas necesitaban una pequeña pista para darse cuenta que no era tan ciega como el resto del mundo. Algo era diferente en éste. Bajé la mirada y empecé a voltearme. Tal vez debería ir con Anna y el equipo de Jockey que se encontraba en el pasillo. Si actuaba como si no lo viera y caminaba de regreso al pasillo, entonces él sacudiría su cabello pelirrojo y podría pensar que había cometido un error y flotaría o caminaría a través de una pared o algo así.

—Realmente no quieres someterte a tan inútil compañía, ¿Verdad?—Una fría y suave voz rompió el silencio.

Agarré la silla de plástico duro a mi lado tan fuerte que mis nudillos se pusieron muy blancos. Luche contra un sorpresivo y pequeño llanto-casi un grito- en la parte de atrás de mi garganta.

¿Debería ignorarlo? ¿Debería responderle? Dejarle saber que su presentimiento era cierto podría no terminar bien. Pero ignorar todo esto iba a ser imposible. Él podía hablar. Las almas nunca antes me hablaron. Desde el momento en que me di cuenta que los extraños con frecuencia me miraban o aparecían en mi casa vagando por los pasillos, no eran visibles para nadie más que para mí, había comenzado a hacer caso omiso de ellos. Ver gente muerta no era una cosa nueva en mi vida, pero escucharlos hablarme era, definitivamente, un nuevo giro.

—Te creía con más agallas. ¿Vas a decepcionarme también?—Su tono se suavizó. Había un acento familiar en su voz ahora.

—Puedes hablar. —Dije, mirándolo directamente. Necesitaba que supiera que no me sentía asustada. Había lidiado con almas errantes antes, porque eso me ha gustado pensar que son, toda mi vida. Almas errantes.

Ellos no me asustaban, pero prefería ignorarlos, de ese modo se marcharían. Si alguna vez pensaran que podía verlos, me perseguirían. Él continuó observándome con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Pude notar el brillo de burla en sus ojos verdes. Pude notar que su sonrisa torcida dejaba ver un solo hoyuelo. El hoyuelo no parecía encajar con su actitud fría y arrogante. Por mucho que su presencia me molestaba, no podía dejar de admitir que ésta alma solo podía ser etiquetada como ridículamente hermosa.

—Sí, hablo. ¿Esperabas que fuera mudo?

Apoyé la cadera contra la mesa.

—Sí, de hecho, eres el primero que ha hablado conmigo.

Frunció el ceño. —¿El primero?

Parecía genuinamente sorprendido de no ser la primera persona muerta que podía ver y escuchar. Él era, sin duda, el alma más singular que he visto nunca. Hacer caso omiso de un alma que podía hablar iba a ser duro. Sin embargo, tenía que superar su capacidad y deshacerme de él. Hablar con amigos invisibles-o imaginarios- podría dificultar mi vida social.

Acabaría pareciendo una chica loca que hablaba sola.

—Elsa Arendelle, este debe ser mi día de suerte. —Al escuchar mi nombre, giré para ver a Olaf Muller entrando en el salón.

Forcé una sonrisa como si no hubiera estado hablando en una habitación vacía.

—Creo que lo es.—Incliné mi cabeza de regreso para encontrarme con sus ojos.

—Continúas creciendo, ¿Cierto?

—Parece que no puedo detenerlo. —Me guiñó el ojo y luego colgó una de sus largas piernas sobre la silla en frente de la mía para sentarse.

—¿Dónde has estado este verano? No te he visto mucho.

Tuve la oportunidad de echar un vistazo hacia atrás, hacia el alma, para encontrar una silla vacía. Una mezcla de alivio y decepción se apoderó de mí. Querer hacerle más preguntas no era exactamente una buena idea, pero no podía evitarlo. Le preguntaría lo que a otras almas antes, como: "_¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?" _ o _"¿por qué puedo verte?" _ y siempre permanecían mudas. Muchas veces desaparecían cuando comenzaba a hacerles preguntas.

Volviendo mi atención de regreso a Olaf, forcé una sonrisa antes de responder.

—Estuve en Carolina del Norte todo el verano, en el campo de caballos de mi Tía.

Olaf se reclinó en su silla y sacudió la cabeza. —Simplemente no entiendo por qué la gente querría irse todo el verano, cuando vivimos en una de las playas más bellas del mundo.

Para mí, no había sido una elección en realidad, pero no quería explicarle el motivo a Olaf, a Anna, a Kristoff o a cualquier otra persona. Más estudiantes comenzaron a ingresar a la habitación, seguidos de nuestro profesor de Literatura Inglesa, el Sr. Brown.

—Olaf. ¿Cómo estás? Kristoff y yo te hemos buscado.—Sven Gregory saludaba mientras se dirigía a nosotros, sin la presencia de Kristoff detrás. Kristoff era un chico que me caía bien, éramos amigos, aunque había una disputa entre él y Anna. Con Sven en cambio, no hablaba demasiado.

El de cabellos marrones dejó caer su bolso sobre la mesa al otro lado de Olaf. Por ahora, la atención de Olaf no se dirigía a mí, gracias a la interrupción de Sven.

Cuando me volví hacia el frente, mis ojos se volvieron a encontrar con el alma. Apoyado contra la pared directamente en diagonal a mi pupitre, estaba de pie, mirándome. Me fulminó con la mirada y pareció encontrar mi evidente aversión, entretenida. Su hoyuelo apareció y odié le hecho de encontrarlo apuesto. No era un ser humano, bueno, ya no lo era. Me tomo un gran esfuerzo apartar la mirada lejos de él y enfocar mi visón en el tablero donde el Sr. Brown había escrito nuestra tarea. Siempre había ignorado esas fastidiosas almas antes y habían desaparecido. Tenía que superar el hecho de que esta podía hablar conmigo. Si no lo ignoraba, estaría atrapada, con él acechándome.

* * *

—Lo odio, me refiero a odiar de una forma importante. —Se quejaba Anna mientras dejaba caer la bandeja del almuerzo junto a Olaf, haciendo un gran estruendo. —Si tengo que sentarme en álgebra y química durante toda la mañana, uno pensaría que por lo menos podría haber una pequeña recompensa para la vista en una de mis clases. ¡Pero nooooo! Tengo a Gloria con sus incesantes estornudos y a Julien con sus problemas de gases.

Me atraganté con mi sándwich y agarré la botella de agua que Olaf me ofrecía, para tomar un sorbo rápido con el fin de tragar la comida. Una vez que sentí que no iba a ahogarme hasta la muerte, levanté la vista hacía la cara preocupada de Anna.

—¿Tienes que decir cosas como esas cuando tengo la boca llena de comida? —Pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros, con la risa de Olaf como música de fondo.—Lo siento, sólo decía, eso es todo. No era mi intención de que te olvides de masticar la comida.

—Anna, tu siempre tan delicada.—Olaf bromeó.

Anna me alcanzó con una mano sobre la mesa y apretó mi brazo. —Ahí va _Su perfección _ahora. ¿Crees que va a salir otra vez con Lola este año? Me refiero a que realmente tuvo una mala ruptura el año pasado con todo lo del engaño y esas cosas. Seguramente lo superó.

Di otro bocado a mi sándwich, sin querer contestar a su pregunta. No me importaba con quien saliera Jack Frost, pero sí, estaba más que segura que volvería con Lola Shark. Parecían ser "La Pareja de Oro"

Todos sabían esto y lo esperaban. Los de su tipo siempre buscaban otros a la altura de su nombre.

—Vuelve a meter la lengua dentro de tu boca, Anna. Te ves como un perro que está muriendo de sed. —Kristoff Bjorman se sentó frente a nosotros tres. Me hubiera enfadado por hablarle así a mi hermana, pero ya sabía cómo se llevaban los dos y era mi amigo, así que no lo reprendí. Lanzó una risita por su propia broma mientras Anna le fruncía el ceño.

—No tengo mi lengua colgando, muchas gracias.

Kristoff sonrió, mientras Olaf reía a carcajada limpia, el rubio me miró y alzó los hombros.

—A mí me parecía que casi se salía de su boca.—Olaf expresó

—¡¿De qué parte estás, Olaf?!—Anna exclamó molesta mientras llevaba sus manos a las caderas.

—A mí sí me parecía. ¿Qué piensas Elsa, se babeaba o qué?

Llene mi boca con otro bocado. No pensaba estar en medio de esto. Kristoff se echó a reír cuando le señalé mi boca repleta. Olaf trato de contener sus carcajadas y Anna les miraba molesta, luego me miro y me dio un codazo en el costado.

—No te pongas de su lado. Ambos son malvados.

Con un largo sorbo de agua tragué mi comida, y luego miré fijamente a Anna.

—Ustedes pueden discutir todo lo que quieran pero yo no voy a meterme. Desde que decidieron llevar esto un paso más allá de la amistad el año pasado y todo se vino abajo a su alrededor, todo lo que quieren es darse golpes bajos el uno al otro. No es mi pelea. Déjenme en paz. —Rápidamente di otro bocado a mi sándwich, así no podía ser incitada a decir nada más.

—Cierto. Solo dense cuenta y punto final.—Olaf me siguió y rápidamente tomo un sorbo de su malteada helada de vainilla.

Cuando ambos se dieran cuenta de que se encontraban locos el uno al otro porque ninguno ha podido superar la ruptura, harían mi vida más fácil. Pero entonces, sería la única soltera, una vez más, puesto que Olaf andaba con Angie. Mi novio, Hiccup Potts, se mudó hace meses y no había hablado con él, incluso antes de ir a ver a mi tía este verano. Además, como no podíamos mantener una relación a distancia, decidimos romper.

—¡No se trata de eso! No pudo importarme menos que no pudiera mantener su lengua fuera de la garganta de Susan cuando no lo miraba.—Dijo Anna con enojo. El día en que separaron, me había enojado mucho con Kristoff, pero luego me enteré que fue solo un malentendido, y por supuesto, por primera vez, estaba en desacuerdo con Anna.

—No tenía mi lengua en la garganta de nadie, excepto en la tuya, Anna, pero no me crees y estoy cansado de defenderme.—Kristoff se levantó y tiró su bandeja de comida sin tocar antes de alejarse.

—Imbécil.—Murmuró, mirando como él se cambiaba de mesa.

Odiaba verlos así. Los cuatro habíamos sido amigos desde tercer grado. En aquel entonces, Kristoff había sido todo brazos y piernas. Ahora se alzaba por encima de todos con un cuerpo largo y musculoso. Anna no había sido inmune a sus repentinas cualidades el año pasado. Ahora, no lo soportaba. Y Olaf y yo-y a veces Angie- teníamos que lidiar con sus ocurrentes peleas.

—Escucha, Anna, pensábamos, que tal vez si los dos hablaran sobre lo que pasó sin que lo acuses, las cosas podrían funcionar.—Olaf dijo. Habíamos intentado esto antes, y ella siempre nos ignoraba.

Efectivamente, comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, haciendo que algunos cabellos pelirrojos se sacudieran de adelante y atrás.

—Sé lo que paso. No quiero hablarlo con él. Es un gran mentiroso, un traidor.—Dio un mordisco violento a su manzana _Granny Smith _y siguió mirando en dirección a Kristoff.—Míralo, actuando como si encajara más en esa mesa. Quiero decir, realmente, ¿Quién se cree que es?

Seguí su mirada. Kristoff estaba recostado en una silla, riéndose de algo que otro jugador de baloncesto decía y charlando a la vez con Sven.

Todos parecían encantados de tener a Kristoff en su presencia.

Normalmente se sentaba con nosotros, este año sería diferente.

Suspiré, deseando no tener que ser la que señalarle lo obvio a Anna.

—Él es el único en la escuela que tiene cazatalentos universitarios que viene a verlo jugar baloncesto. Eso es lo que es. Jack puede ser el pez gordo en el campo de fútbol…

—O Snowboard.

—O snowboard, pero no veo ningún cazatalentos universitarios, llamando a su puerta. Puedes estar enojada con Kristoff, pero él pertenece a esa mesa más que nadie.

—Además de que es Boxeador. También es aclamado allí.—Dijo Olaf.

Anna miró a Olaf y luego volvió su mirada hacía mí y al instante se trasformó en una mueca. —Bueno, él puede ir a la Universidad con una beca de boxeo o baloncesto y engañar a todas esas animadoras, entonces. Debo advertirles. —Su voz había adquirido un tono de derrota mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia los cubos de basura. La miré, deseando poder encontrar una manera de arreglar esto entre ellos.

Olaf lanzó un suspiro a mi lado. —Iré con ella.—Me palmeó la espalda antes de marcharse y seguir a mi hermana.

Alguien se sentó a mi lado en la silla que Olaf acababa de abandonar. Me volví en mi asiento, casi esperando ver al alma. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando noté que no era el ama no deseada, pero sí el deportista arrogante.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Sé que en estos momentos querrán matarme por subir un nuevo fic sin subir nada de los otros que he tenido abandonados por un tiempo. En primera, el último capítulo de "Baile de Invierno" Debería haberse subido ayer, pero se borró el archivo—o no lo encuentro—y la verdad, estoy desesperadísima, sino tendré que volver a reescribirlo—y eso a ver si me acuerdo como era—Pobre de mí.

Además, debo decirles que estive desaparecida debido a: Enfermedades, Bloqueo creativo y virus en la computadora.

Pero planeo volver, aun tengo bloqueo creativo con "Esfera de cristal" pero trataré de escribir un nuevo capítulo lo antes posible. En cuanto a "Baile de Invierno" Buscaré el maldito archivo y más tardar lo subo mañana. ¡Sino tendré que reescribirlo e igualmente subirlo mañana, o pasado en todo caso.

Odio las tormentas, de seguro fue por eso que mi archivo no se guardo ;w;

Ahora, hablemos de este fic. Esta es una **ADAPTACIÓN **del libro _"EXISTENCE" de ABBI GLINES._

Es decir, no me pertenece ni nada. Pero creí que sería una perfecta historia que podía ser adaptada a los personajes de Frozen. Una amiga mía también está haciendo una adaptación, pero en el Fandom Inazuma Eleven y ya va más adelantada, para que se pasen a ver. Además es una forma de que lean el hermoso y sensual libro que escribió Abbi Glines.

**ACLARACIONES: **

Usaré personajes de DreamsWork y Disney, así que será crossover.

~Lola Shark está basada en el personaje "Lola" de la película "El Espanta Tiburones". Es un pez, pero imagínensela como humano ¿Ok? xD

Por el momento, me voy.

Bye Bye! ;9


	2. Deportistas y un alma

**Ch2: D**eportistas y una alma.

**E**lsa_**x**_Hans

**Adaptación [**_**E**__xistence-Abbi Glines_**] N**_ada de lo que aquí se presenta es de mi propiedad-Más que el personaje "Angie" Todo lo demás es a su respectivo autor._

* * *

—Hola, Elsa, el Sr. Yorkley dijo que tenía que venir para hablar contigo. —El sonido de la voz de Jack pareció sacarme de la conmoción momentánea. Si el señor Yorkley lo envió, es que él necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda académica. Sin embargo, no me sentía segura de querer ayudar, ni intención de hacerle esto más fácil. Me las arreglé para expresar un _"¿Para qué?" _ y esperé en silencio. Jack se aclaró la garganta y se frotó las manos sobre las rodillas de sus pantalones vaqueros, como si estuviera realmente nervioso.

—Eh, eh, bueno, —Empezó a decir— quiero decir, esto es, necesito algo de ayuda con la oratoria. No es lo mío y el Sr. Yorkley dijo que eras con quien debía hablar sobre cómo obtener un poco de ayuda. —Se quedó mirando al frente mientras hablaba. Ni siquiera me miró. Realmente no me agradaba este tipo. Finalmente volvió su mirada hacía mí. Seguro usaba esa expresión lastimosamente esperanzadora con las chicas, con el fin de conseguir lo que quería. Mi estómago me traicionó y se estremeció afectado por sus suplicantes ojos azules de bebé. Odiaba que pudiera hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara por él, de otra forma que no fuera a vomitar, por supuesto.

Se llevó su mano hacía sus cabellos blancos mientras los revolvía con nerviosismo.

—Este es el primer día de clases ¿Cómo puedes ya necesitar ayuda?—Le pregunté con una voz que esperaba sonara molesta. No era una chiquilla tonta que podía conmoverse por unos cuantos movimientos de sus largas pestañas, incluso si mi cuerpo no parecía estar de acuerdo.

Sin duda, era mi imaginación ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Um, si, lo sé, bueno, el Sr. Yorkley y yo lo sabemos, pero voy a esforzarme.—dijo un poco a la defensiva. Jack había sido siempre un buen estudiante. Había estado en algunas clases con él.

—¿Por qué ambos piensan que tienes que esforzarte? Claramente, no tienes miedo de hablar delante de toda la clase.

Él negó con su cabeza y fijó la mirada al frente otra vez.

—No, no es así. —Esperé, pero no dijo nada más.

Era interesante, me había intrigado.

—En realidad, simplemente no entiendo por qué necesitas mi ayuda. Escribes ensayos para las tareas asignadas y luego los expones oralmente. Sencillo, sin ningún tipo de presunciones, ni rodeos o ecuaciones difíciles.

Volvió la mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa triste.

—No es tan fácil para mí.

Hizo una pausa y actuó como si quisiera decir algo más, luego sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie

—. No importa, olvida que te pregunté.

Lo vi pasar por delante de la mesa de su club de admiradoras y dirigirse afuera por las puertas dobles. Por un momento, experimenté una punzada de culpabilidad, por ser tan dura con él. Había venido a pedir ayuda y yo básicamente acabé burlándome de él. Levanté mi bandeja, enojada conmigo misma por actuar como una idiota. "Idiota" era parte de su descripción, no mía.

* * *

Mi mochila aterrizó en la mesa de la cocina con un golpe sordo, anunciando mi regreso. Me dirigí a la nevera. El jugo de naranja en el que había trabajado ayer, tan arduamente, sonaba bien.

—¿Elsa, cariño, eres tú? —La voz de mi mamá se escuchó desde el pasillo. Estaba acurrucada en un rincón de su oficina con una gran taza de café, escribiendo en su computadora. No tenía que verla para saber esto.

Mi mamá es escritora. Ella vive detrás de su equipo.

—Sí. — Respondí.

—Hola Anna.—Saludé a mi hermana quien se encontraba dándole de comer al gato. Tenía en sus manos una taza llena de helado de fresa con trocitos de chocolate encima. Ella siempre salía antes que yo del colegio.

—¡Hola Elsa!—Saludó alegre con su mano y con la cuchara de metal en su boca. Paso por mi lado mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular y se disponía a abrir Facebook.

Antes de que pudiera servirme un vaso de jugo de naranja, el sonido de las zapatillas de mamá dejándose caer contra el piso de madera me sorprendió. Se trataba de un extraño acontecimiento. Rara vez se alejaba de su escritura cuando regresaba a casa de la escuela. Por lo general era cerca de la hora de cenar cuando nos honraba con su presencia.

—Bien, me alegro de que vinieras directo a casa. Necesito hablar contigo y luego tengo que arreglarme.—Hizo un gesto. Anna se sentó cómoda en el sillón, y pareció ignorarnos, sus dedos se deslizaban ágilmente sobre la pantalla táctil de su móvil—Voy a cenar con Roger, pero no te preocupes, les dejo dinero para pedir una pizza. —Tiró de una silla para sentarse y su cara amable se puso seria. No era una buena señal. Esta seriedad era del tipo grave, lo reconocía, pero raramente lo experimentaba.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté mientras colocaba mi vaso sobre la mesa. La espalda de mamá se tensó mientras se aclaraba la garganta. La mirada con ceño fruncido de "_Estoy_-_Decepcionada_-_De_-_Ti" _ apareció mientras bajaba la comisura de sus labios. Rápidamente me devané los sesos, intentando pensar en algo que podría haber hecho para molestarla, pero nada vino a mi mente.

—Recibí una llamada del Sr. Yorkley, justo en medio del capítulo quince.

Oh-oh, ella sabía sobre Jack. Tuve suerte de que a Anna no le hubiera comentado nada, aún, también agradecía que estuviera demasiado ocupada dando _likes_ a diversas imágenes mientras chateaba con Angie.

—¿El señor Yorkley? —Pregunté, fingiendo que no sabía de qué se trataba. Mamá asintió con la cabeza y echó la cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera estudiándome para ver si creía que yo realmente no tenía idea de por qué mi profesor podría llamar. La cabeza inclinada siempre me ponía nerviosa. Me preparé.

Estaba a punto de dejarlo correr. Había sido una idiota, pero en mi defensa no era como si hubiera hecho algún daño. Me burlaba del rey gobernante, no de una persona con baja autoestima.

—Al parecer, hay un muchacho que tiene una discapacidad de aprendizaje y le dijeron que te buscara para tutoría. Te inscribiste para dar clases este año, por créditos extras. Mi pregunta es, Elsa, ¿Por qué no ayudar a un estudiante en tu escuela que lucha con algo tan serio como la dislexia? El muchacho, según me dijeron, tiene la oportunidad de dar una beca por sus habilidades atléticas, pero su discapacidad requiere recibir ayuda extra en ciertas clases. Se necesita a alguien que le ayude a poner sus discursos en un papel. Eso no parece mucho pedir. Dijiste que querías ser tutora este año. Explícame por qué elegiste decirle que no a este muchacho y, te lo digo ahora, más vale que sea bueno. —Se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en su postura de "_Estoy_-_Esperando."_

Anna levantó la cabeza por una milésima de segundo y me observó. Parecía no entender del todo.

—Saldré un rato, traeré muffins para la cena.—Dicho esto. Anna se levantó, agitando sus trenzas y salió por la puerta de la casa.

¿Jack sufría de dislexia? ¿Era esto una broma? Había estado yendo a la escuela con él, la mayor parte de mi vida. Chicas, incluida Anna, sabían todo sobre él. Demonios, Anna, una vez me había dicho exactamente dónde se encontraba su marca de nacimiento. No me importaba. ¿Cómo podría Jack Frost tener dislexia y ninguno saberlo?

Me acordé de Jack pidiéndome ayuda en la cafetería hoy y la forma en que me había comportado. La revelación de que Jack trataba con algo como la dislexia y se las arreglaba para tener tan buenas notas me molestó. No sabía el por qué, exactamente, pero lo hacía. Me gustaba pensar en él como un deportista. Alguien que consiguió su popularidad de la noche a la mañana. Ahora todo lo que podía pensar era en el aspecto que tenía, cuando había venido a pedirme ayuda. Un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago.

Miré a mi mamá y negué con la cabeza lentamente.

—No tenía idea que él tenía un problema de aprendizaje. Siempre es tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo. Me sorprendió que se acercara en busca de ayuda y de inmediato me pregunté por qué él, de todas las personas, necesitaría ayuda.

Mamá se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa y su ceño fruncido se alivió un poco.

—Bien, puedes mejorarlo. He criado una chica más compasiva que eso.

Asentí y alcancé mi mochila.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Voy a arreglarlo.

Parecía aplacada.

—No me gusta recibir llamadas de la escuela acerca de ti. Sobre todo cuando estoy escribiendo una intensa escena de asesinato.

Sonreí y puse el vaso en el lavavajillas antes de voltearme hacia ella. Casi tiro el adorno que estaba en la mesa cuando escuché a Anna gritar.

—¡Los Muffins saben deliciosos!

—Anna, cariño, has regresado muy rápido.

—La tienda está al lado, mamá.

—Buen punto.—Dije sonriendo.

—Um, ya que han arreglado sus problemas…porque no hablamos durante unos instantes minúsculos, mamá—Sonrió de forma pícara.—Así que, ¿La segunda cita con este Roger?

Se ruborizó.

—Sí y parece que somos capaces de hablar durante horas. Adoro su forma de pensar y ha viajado por todo el mundo. Mi mente siempre está girando cuando habla de lugares y cosas que nunca he visto. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me conocen, siempre estoy pensando en la historia detrás de todo.

Levanté las cejas y me acerqué a ella.

—Y él es sexy. —Dijo Anna. Se río, lo cual no era un sonido normal para mi mamá.

—Oh, ahora no es por eso que me gusta. Es su forma de pensar y la conversación.

Me reí en voz alta.

—Claro que lo es, mamá, sigue diciéndote esa mentira.—Esta vez hablé.

—Está bien, es bastante atractivo.

—Mamá, él es sexy y lo sabes. Es cierto, es mayor, pero aun así es sexy.—Anna apoyó su mejilla sobre su mano.

—No es viejo. Tiene mi edad.

—Exactamente.

Miré su intento de parecer lastimada antes de que cediera y se echara a reír.

—Bien, soy vieja. Su dinero estará en la encimera cuando estén listas para pedir una pizza.—Por último salió por la puerta,

Quedarme en casa sola no era algo que disfrutara.

Cuando estoy sola las almas que veo vagando sin rumbo me molestan. Especialmente desde que realmente había hablado con una hoy. Resultaba más fácil recordarme a mí misma que eran inofensivas cuando eran mudas. Ahora, me sentía un poco asustada.

—No irás a salir ¿Verdad?—La pregunté a Anna. Negó sonriente.

Subimos al dormitorio y cerré la puerta para charlar con mi hermana.

* * *

—A ver si he entendido bien. — Anna se sentó en el sofá con un pedazo de pizza en la mano y una lata de refresco entre sus piernas, mirándome—. ¿Jack "me-pones-tan-caliente-que-deseo-restregarme" Frost te pidió que lo ayudaras con su discurso y te negaste? ¿Estás tan loca como creo que lo estás? Quiero decir, en serio Elsa, pensé que la locura que tan a menudo veo en ti, era sólo para mostrar de forma superficial, y muy en el fondo tenías algo de sentido común. Creí que hablaban de otro muchacho mamá y tú.

Arrojé un pedazo de pizza en el plato delante de mí, de la frustración.

—Voy a arreglarlo en la mañana. No es como si hubiera asaltado un banco. Deja de hacer un gran problema de esto. Sé que me equivoqué. Realmente necesitaba ayuda y se inscribió para clases de apoyo. Si quiero el crédito extra, tengo que ayudar a todo aquel que me envíe el Sr. Yorkley.

Anna entornó los ojos.

—¡Oh, Dios no lo quiera y envíe al hombre más caliente del Estado contigo! Quiero decir, por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué te pasa?

Era imposible no encontrar divertido su drama.

Anna nunca dejaba de hacerte sonreír a las pequeñas cosas, convirtiéndolo todo en un gran escenario dramático.

—Me equivoqué al no ofrecerle mi ayuda. Supongo que mis prejuicios hacia los deportistas se interpusieron.

Pero, no le voy a ayudar porque tú piensas que es caliente. Sólo estoy ayudándolo porque realmente lo necesita y me inscribí para eso.

Anna rodó los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, sosteniendo la pizza en el aire entre el plato y la boca.

—Espera...¿Podría quedarme aquí, en tu dormitorio, ayudándolo y todo eso? Porque, si es así, quiero estar aquí también. Me puede notar y darse cuenta de que está perdidamente enamorado de mí, y luego podemos salir durante toda la escuela secundaria y después de la graduación nos podríamos casar y yo seré la madre de sus hijos.— La soda escapó de mi boca y cubrió mi plato todavía con pizza.

—¿Qué? —Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros antes de tomar un bocado de su pizza libre de refresco.—Para empezar, es necesario terminar la universidad antes de siquiera pensar en casarse y tener hijos. Tampoco es como si te diera permiso. Y NO, no va a venir por aquí. Incluso si fuera a hacerlo, no te permitiría venir después de ese comentario descabellado.

La última cosa que quiero hacer es arreglar algo entre mi hermana y un chico con el que está fantaseando sobre casarse y tener hijos, recién salidos de la escuela secundaria. Anna era mi hermana menor, tendría que cuidarla de cualquier loco que se cruzara por ahí.

Suspiró con la derrota y me hizo un puchero, enojada, era buena con eso.

—No eres divertida, Elsa, no tienes gracia en absoluto.

Di otro bocado a la pizza de la caja de cartón que había colocado en la mesa de café.

—¿En serio? Entonces ¿Por qué sigues aquí?— Pregunté.

—¡Porque te quiero!

—¡También te quiero!

Anna se puso de pie. —No me gusta dejar la intimidad caliente de esta conversación, pero tengo que hacer pis.— Saltó, levantándose del sofá y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el baño. Siempre aguantaba hasta el último minuto. Solía pensar que cambiaría a medida que fuera creciendo, pero no lo había hecho. Cuando decidía que necesitaba ir al baño siempre era una carrera precipitada.

—Interesante hermana la que tienes. Es realmente entretenida.

La pizza que llevaba a mi boca cayó de las manos a mi regazo. Reprimí un grito en mi garganta. Me sorprendió, pero reconocí la profunda voz con acento sureño. El alma parlante se sentó en una de mis sillas. Simplemente genial. El chico muerto, realmente sexy y aún escalofriante -porque-puedo-hablar debió haberme seguido a casa.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Demandé en voz baja, deseando que me dejara en paz de una vez y se fuera a vagar por la tierra a otro lugar. La intensidad de su firme mirada hizo que mi pulso saltara de los nervios, o tal vez una mejor descripción sería... miedo.

—No puedo decirte eso. Todavía no es el momento. Pero, puedo asegurarte que por lo pronto no me voy a ningún lado.

Después de un vistazo rápido para ver si Anna volvía, lo miré.

—¿Por qué? Si no hago caso de los-asuntos-de-las-almas, siempre se van.

Frunció el ceño, se inclinó hacia delante y me estudió con atención.

—¿Qué quieres decir con asuntos de las almas?

No me sentía muy segura en el suelo mirándolo hacia arriba, empujé la pizza fuera de mi regazo y me puse de pie para poder estar a la altura de sus ojos.

—No eres especial. He estado viendo fantasmas, almas, espíritus o cualquier cosa que sean, toda mi vida. Están por todas partes. En mi casa, en la calle, en las tiendas, en las casas de otros, puedo verlos. Simplemente los ignoro y se van.

Poco a poco, se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia mí. Su altura era intimidante, pero su cercanía me hubiera hecho retroceder, incluso si hubiera sido de menor estatura.

—¿Puedes ver almas?

—Puedo verte, ¿No?

Asintió lentamente.

—Sí, pero soy diferente. Se supone que debes verme. Es más fácil de esa manera. Pero a las otras... no se supone que las veas.

La puerta del baño se abrió con un clic. Giré mi cabeza para ver volver a Anna con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Hablabas sola?

Me encogí de hombros y forcé una sonrisa.

—Mmm, sí.

Se río y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Tomé aire estabilizándome y luego miré hacia atrás, al alma que había regresado a la misma silla de mimbre blanco de la cocina, y me miraba. La única manera de que pudiera terminar esta conversación y conseguir que se fuera sería... enviando a Anna con Angie, o a casa de Olaf en todo caso. Hablar con un alma que ella no podía ver, no iría muy bien. Mi capacidad de ver las almas no era algo que hubiera compartido con ella, aunque fuera mi hermana y no tenía intención de empezar a hacerlo.

El alma parecía estar esperando a que tomara una decisión.

La idea de estar a solas con él me asustaba. Puede que fuera sexy, pero era un muerto y me había seguido a casa. Escalofriante no era suficiente para empezar a describirlo. Hacer que Anna me dejara aquí, no era uno de mis planes para esta noche. Puse un poco de distancia entre el alma y yo caminando hacia el sofá para sentarme junto a Anna.

—¿Quieres ver The Vampire Diaries? Tengo los dos últimos episodios grabados. —Pregunté, con la esperanza de que él entendiera la indirecta y desapareciera.

—¡Oh! Sí, me lo perdí la semana pasada.

Agarré el mando a distancia, seleccionando los programas grabados en mi lista de DVD e hice clic. Tenía que dejar de pensar en el tipo muerto dentro de la habitación. Después de al menos diez minutos de escuchar a Anna suspirar por Damon y quejarse de Elena, contuve la respiración y casualmente eché un vistazo en su dirección. La silla donde había estado sentado ahora se encontraba vacía.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

Durante toda la mañana había estado repitiendo exactamente lo que le iba a decir a Jack. No me sentía segura sobre decirle que sabía acerca de su dislexia, o que podía comenzar tan pronto como estuviera listo y omitir la explicación. También me preparé para que me dijera que ya no necesitaba mi ayuda. Si ya había conseguido otro tutor entonces todo este lío se habría acabado. No me vería obligada a ayudar a alguien que no me gustaba, pero sería un problema para mi crédito extra. De cualquier forma, perdería en esta situación.

Esto tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer con Anna a mi lado, batiendo sus pestañas y riendo cuando él hablara. El tiempo sería de suma importancia. Después de Química, esperé en el pasillo para que saliera de la única clase que compartíamos este semestre. Por suerte, caminaba solo.

—Mmm, Jack, ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? —Le pregunté tan pronto como salió por la puerta. Me miró y el ceño aumentó de inmediato arrugando su frente. Parecía estar pensando seriamente en alejarse e ignorarme cuando, en su lugar, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia mí deteniéndose justo en frente.

Apoyado contra la pared, cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho y esperó. Tuve la sensación de que no iba a hacerme esto fácil.

—Respecto de ayer, lo siento, fui muy grosera con lo de ayudarte. Me anoté para dar clases por el crédito extra y no debería haberte tratado de la manera en que lo hice. —Me detuve y vacilé, esperando que dijera algo. Él no

se movió, o siquiera actuó como si fuera a responder. Tomé una respiración profunda y me recordé a mí misma que era mi culpa

—Sí todavía quieres que sea tu tutora, me encantaría ayudarte.

Concluí, no realmente feliz, pero sonaba como lo más correcto para decir. Su mirada silenciosa empezó a ponerme nerviosa. Parecía aburrido.

Puse en práctica todo mi autocontrol para no enojarme con él y alejarme. Recordé exactamente lo grosera que había sido ayer y logré seguir esperando pacientemente por su respuesta.

Se enderezó y miró por el pasillo por encima de mi hombro, como si en realidad no estuviera considerando lo que había dicho. Justo cuando pensé que no quería mi ayuda, concentró su expresión aburrida en mí y preguntó

—¿Te estás ofreciendo debido al Sr. Yorkley? ¿Te pidió que hicieras esto?

Pensé en las palabras de mi mamá ayer y me pregunté, Si ella no hubiera insistido en que hiciera lo correcto, ¿Estaría ofreciéndole ahora mi ayuda? Este popular, talentoso, y adorado chico me había confiado su secreto. No me gustaba. Diablos, no lo conocía, pero por alguna razón quería ayudarlo.

—Actué como lo hice, porque simplemente no me gustas. Me equivoqué y, sinceramente, ni siquiera te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para formarme una opinión de ti. Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda porque lo necesitas. Eso es por lo que me anoté y por eso estoy aquí.

Parecía estar pensando en lo que dije por un momento y luego una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Así que... no te gusto, ¿Eh?

Me puse un poco más derecha y acerqué los libros más a mi pecho en actitud defensiva. Sorprendentemente, era algo difícil ser la destinataria de una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Sobre todo después de que acababa de admitir que no me gustaba.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frustrantemente lindo?

Di una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza y se río entre dientes.

—Bueno, puede que tengamos que trabajar en cambiar tu opinión. —Acomodó su mochila más arriba, sobre el hombro y esbozó una sonrisa más

—. Te veré más tarde.

Se marchó, dejándome un poco nerviosa. Luché contra la urgencia de dar la vuelta y verlo alejarse. Un lento sonido de aplausos, me sorprendió y di media vuelta para encontrarme con el alma apoyada en los casilleros con esa maldita sonrisa torcida.

—Impresionante. Una mujer con las agallas suficientes para admitir que puede estar equivocada, pedir disculpas y ofrecerse a corregir la situación.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré, sabiendo que el pasillo no se encontraba completamente vacío, así que la respuesta no sería posible.

—Aléjate de mí.—siseé de todas formas, antes de volverme y caminar en dirección a la cafetería.


	3. Jack Frost

**Ch3: J**ack Frost.

**ADAPTACIÓN. **

**N**_ada presente aquí es de mi propiedad. _**L**_a historia es de Abbi Glines y Frozen es propiedad de Disney._

* * *

Estaba de pie frustrada por perder el control de la situación con Jack. Había ido a la biblioteca preparada para cumplir con nuestra tutoría asignada e incluso había hecho notas en el libro de mano del Sr. Yorkley les dio a todos los tutores. Me encontraba en el problema de crear un programa para usar con Jack, haciendo notas de los días y horas de nuestras sesiones. Escribí instrucciones para él, sobre qué llevar y cómo tomar notas en clases. Todo parecía tan cortante y seco. Aún así, nada salió como planeaba.

No había tomado en consideración que estudiar con Jack en el último periodo sería imposible dado que todos los jugadores de fútbol americano debían reportarse en el campo en el último período. Tampoco tomé en consideración que los fines de semana no se podían, porque él tenía ir a practicar Snowboard. Tampoco había pensado en sus prácticas por la tarde de fútbol y en el trabajo en la tienda de surf de su tío.

El timbre sonó antes de que pudiera enojarme más porque nada iba en la forma que lo había planeado. No pude quitarme la irritación mientras abría la puerta.

Jack sonrió compungido. —Realmente lo siento sobre esto. Me siento mal porque tengas que trabajar de acuerdo a mi agenda. Sé que a las siete es tarde, y bueno, lo siento.

La indignación que me había arreglado para sentir mientras pensaba en tener que trabajar alrededor de Jack, se evaporó. Parecía sincero y un poco nervioso. Esta no era la forma en que esperaba que actuara. _¿Dónde estaba su arrogancia? ¿Siempre era tan amable? Seguramente no. _Él era el tipo que había salido con la perversa bruja de la costa sureña por dos años. Di un paso atrás para dejarlo entrar.

—Está bien. Pasa y siéntate en la mesa, nos traeré algo para beber. ¿Te gusta la cerveza sin alcohol?—Pregunté, mientras oía como Anna se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared de su habitación arriba de la cocina. Ella siempre que dormía terminaba por golpearse pero nunca despertarse. Estaba agradecida que estuviera profundamente dormida.

—Eso es genial. Gracias.

Me tomé mi tiempo, sacando las sodas del refrigerador y abriéndolas antes de caminar de regreso a la mesa de la cocina. Está sería la primera vez que había hablado realmente con Jack más allá de breves conversaciones de ayer y hoy.

—Traje el programa de clase y todo lo que se espera en este curso. Tengo una semana antes de que el primer discurso sea dicho y necesita ser sobre algo en lo que me sienta entusiasmado.—Dijo.

Muy bien. Era una tutora. Podía hacer esto. Él era sólo otro estudiante que necesitaba mi ayuda.—Así que, necesitamos decidir qué es lo qué te apasiona. —Se rio entre dientes y levanté la vista. —¿Qué? —Pregunté cuando vi su expresión divertida.

—¿Qué me apasiona?

Rodé mis ojos y sostuve el programa de estudios. —Ya sabes, algo con lo que te sientas fuerte. Como tu propósito o base.

Asintió con una risa divertida en su lugar. —Apasiona, me gusta eso. Pensemos en algo que me apasiona.

Esto no debería tomarle mucho para darse cuenta. Algún tema relacionado con el fútbol o snowboard o problemas con el deporte tenía que estar dando vueltas en su cabeza. Estiré la mano para abrir el portátil. —¿Tienes alguna idea?—Pregunté.

Aparentaba estar muy compenetrado en su pensamiento. Me sorprendió un poco. _¿Cuán compenetrado puede volverse uno si se trata de fútbol y snowboard? _…

—La importancia de la adopción.—Dijo.

Comencé a escribir su respuesta mientras sus palabras lentamente se hundieron. _ ¿Adopción? ¿Quería escribir sobre la adopción? _ —Muy Bien.— repliqué preguntándome si iba a explicar detalles por qué quería discutir esto. Estuve completamente de acuerdo con él, pero, _¿Cómo podía el Sr. Popularidad estar apasionado sobre algo tan importante como la adopción?_

Estudiaba el bolígrafo en su mano y lo deslizaba hacia atrás y adelante entre sus pálidos dedos. Podía decir que decidía como explicarme porque quería hablar sobre la adopción. Así que me las arreglé para mantener mi boca cerrada y esperar. Finalmente me miró.

—Fui adoptado después de vivir en hogares de acogida por cinco años. Ya no tenía la esperanza de pertenecer a una familia para el momento en que cumplí nueve años. La mayoría de la gente quiere bebés. Se me dio la oportunidad con la que la mayoría de los huérfanos de nueve años solo sueñan.

Si él simplemente me hubiera hablado en un fluido chino, no hubiera estado más sorprendida. _¿Adoptado? ¿Jack Frost? ¿En serio? —_Oh, wau, no tenía idea. Yo, uh, puedo ver por qué este sería un tema importante para ti. —Cuando había dicho que no conocía a Jack Frost, no me había dado cuenta de cuán precisas eran mis palabras. El pequeño niño en un hogar de acogidas sin padres, y una dificultad de aprendizaje, no parecían encajar con el tipo que caminaba por los pasillos de Movie High como el rey actual.

Las cosas acerca de Jack que me desagradaban ahora me parecían logros impresionantes. _¿Es posible que lo haya etiquetado incorrectamente? _Los atletas superficiales no superaban la adversidad ni lograban las cosas que Jack había logrado. Lo había catalogado, sin siquiera conocerlo. El hecho de que las chicas se volvían tontas por él y que cada chico quería ser él, no lo hacían idiota. La única idiota en la habitación resultó ser la elitista y prejuiciosa mujer. Yo.

—Escuchaste la parte donde soy adoptado ¿Verdad?—Su voz rompió mis pensamientos y lo miré confundida. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios. —Te ves muy perturbada. Pensé que quizás te perdiste el final feliz.

—Lo siento. Es sólo, bueno, no esperaba eso. Me sorprendiste un poco.

Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla. —Me parece que tienes un montón de ideas en lo que a mí respecta. Seguro pensaste mucho en alguien que no te gusta demasiado.

Mi rostro se calentó y sabía que me sonrojaba. —¿Quién sabe, Elsa? Quizás te guste antes de que termine esto.

* * *

Nos tomó tres noches consecutivas de tutoría tener el discurso listo. También me tomó solo tres noches darme cuenta que realmente me gustaba el mariscal estrella de Movie High. Jack Frost no era nada parecido a como siempre lo había asumido. Aún me sentía culpable por el estereotipo en que lo había ubicado. Sin embargo, aunque estábamos pasando dos horas, juntos al atardecer, nada cambió en la escuela. A pesar de que Jack sonreía y asentía cuando nos cruzábamos en el pasillo, no llevábamos la fácil amistad que parecíamos tener durante las tutorías, a la vida diaria en el colegio.

—Así queeee, así está la cosa, Kristoff y yo estuvimos hablando un poco y me pidió ir al Baile de Bienvenida. Eso significa que tendrás que buscar una cita y venir también. Sé que planeamos ir al cine está noche, pero buenoooo….

Anna sacudió sus pestañas hacía mí a través de la mesa.

—Estoy encantada que Kristoff y tú hayan vuelto. Odiaba que estuvieran enojados.—Olaf asintió a mi lado y Angie sonrió mientras sacudía su cabello negro y seguía tratando de hacer un avión de papel.

—Yo también. Apestaba, ¿No? —Intervino Kristoff mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Anna. Ella se inclinó sobre él, mientras Olaf trataba de ayudar a Angie con su avión de papel. De repente, me sentí un poco dejada de lado.

—Y Elsa necesita una cita para el baile. No podemos ir sin ella.—Dijo Anna y Angie asintió mientras levantaba la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro de que Elsa puede conseguir una cita si quiere una.—Olaf intervino y mordió su sándwich. Sabía que intentaba hacer lo posible para frenar las ideas de emparejarme que tenía Anna y lograr que Angie no se uniera al lado oscuro de mi hermana. Le di una sonrisa agradecida.

—Realmente no hay nadie con quiera ir. —Esto era una mentira y lo sabía. Me obligué a no mirar la mesa de Jack, porque hacerlo me delataría de inmediato. Olaf, sin embargo, miro hacía la mesa de Jack y luego a mí con una sonrisa burlona. Por suerte, Anna y Kristoff se perdieron su sutil insinuación y Angie seguía ensimismada tratando de formar un avión de papel que no fuera deforme. Para suerte, Olaf decidió no verbalizar sus pensamientos. Anna, enterándose de mi interés por Jack era lo que menos necesitaba.

—Pero no será divertido sin ti.—Anna hizo un puchero. Tomé otro trago de té. No quería discutir con ella sobre esto.—Vamos, Elsa. Han pasado seis meses desde que Hiccup se fue. Lo extrañamos también, pero él se mudó. Necesitas tener citas de nuevo.

Era la primera vez que la mención de mi antiguo novio no me ponía triste. Había comenzado a salir con él en mi noveno grado y él había sido un alumno de décimo primer grado. Después de la graduación este pasado Mayo se fue a la Universidad y sus padres se mudaron a otro estado. Ambos acordamos que una relación a distancia sería muy difícil y rompimos. Al principio, había estado perdida. Había asumido que debía ser el corazón roto. No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que extrañaba la comodidad de nuestra relación. En el fondo, habíamos sido sólo muy buenos amigos. Nos gustaban las mismas cosas y nos preocupábamos por lo mismo.

—No es por Hiccup. No he conocido a nadie que me interese.

La sonrisa de Olaf se hizo más grande mientras le daba otro mordisco a su sándwich. Si él no fuera cuidadoso le estrangularía esa sonrisa tonta de la cara. Antes, Olaf era alguien que se le salían los secretos aunque no lo quisiera. En teoría, era un no-cuidadoso. Ahora había cambiado.

Anna hizo una mueca de desagrado.—Es una lástima que pases cada noche con Jack Frost y que ni siquiera te guste. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Kristoff levantó las cejas hacia ella y frunció el ceño.—¿Qué estás diciendo, Anna?

Ella frunció los labios y trató de parecer seria. —Oh, basta, Kristoff, sabes que te amo. —Él se agacho y le dio un beso en los labios mientras Angie soltaba una pequeña risa, y luego regresó a su comida. Anna regreso su atención hacia mí, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y quise reír. —Sólo estoy diciendo que si pudieras ver más allá de tu desagrado hacia él, sería una gran oportunidad.

Pensé por un minuto acerca de seguir dejándola creer que realmente no me gustaba Jack. De alguna manera me parecía injusto con él. No se merecía mi disgusto y dejar que otros creyeran que no me gustaba era incorrecto.

—No me desagrada Jack. No es como yo pensaba. Me equivocaba acerca de él, sin embargo, no estoy "caliente" por él. —Miré mi bandeja con un poco de miedo de que Anna pudiera haber conseguido leer entre líneas [o los otros] , pero en cambio, parecía un ciervo escandalizado por los faros. Ella no se enfocaba en mí, su mirada se centraba en algo…o alguien detrás de mí.

—Bueno, me alegra saber que no estás caliente por mí, una preocupación menos en mi mente.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, esperando sólo haber imaginado la voz de Jack. Su hombro rozó el mío mientras se sentaba a mi lado y lentamente abrí mis ojos para ver a un muy divertido Olaf mirándome, a un Kristoff con una sonrisa y Angie confundida [eso sin contar a Anna que parecía totalmente escandalizada]. Me aclaré la garganta y forcé una sonrisa que no sentía, antes de darme vuelta para mirar a Jack.

—Hola. —Dije simplemente y se echó a reír, empujando mi hombro con su brazo.

—Relájate, Elsa, está bien. Entiendo que odiabas mis entrañas y has tenido la revelación de los dioses de que no soy tan malo después de todo. Es genial. —Me resistí a las ganas de suspirar de alivio.

—Así que, ¿Qué te trae a las mesas de la clase baja? —Pregunto Kristoff sonriendo a su propio humor.

Jack lo miró y levantó una ceja con sorpresa. —Oh, ¿Te refieres a que esto es clase baja? No tenía ni idea. Tiene al artista más talentoso de la escuela y el más divertido. —Señaló a Olaf. —La que ganó el concurso de cocina.—señaló a Angie. —Al atleta estrella. —Señaló a Kristoff. —A su novia y hermana de Elsa, hija de una escritora. —señaló a Anna. —Y la chica con calificaciones perfectas y reina del Baile de Bienvenida el año pasado. —Dijo volviéndose a mí.

Rodé mis ojos. —Eso fue sólo por mi cita y lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé.

Sabía que me ruborizaba y lo odiaba. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Anna y me di cuenta de que absorbía cada palabra. Esto no era bueno. No iba a extrañar mis mejillas rosadas. —¿Qué es lo que necesitas?—Le pregunté tratando de no sonar grosera.

Sonrió como si pudiera leer mi mente. —Quería decirte que obtuve una A en mi discurso.

—Eso es maravilloso. Es un discurso muy bueno. Pusiste grandes cosas en él.

—Sí, pero no podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda.

Sonreí y miré hacía mi comida. El plato de plástico con ensalada que consistía en lechuga y té de limón helado.

No le había contado a nadie, incluida a Anna, acerca de la dislexia de Jack o su adopción. Esas no eran mis historias para contar. Para suerte mía, Anna no había entendido del todo la charla de mi mamá y yo.

—¿Vienes al juego de esta noche?—Preguntó y lo miré sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Um, no, probablemente no.

Frunció el ceño y luego asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

—Bueno, gracias de nuevo y creo que te veo el lunes, entonces.

—Está bien, buena suerte está noche. —Le contesté. ¿Había herido sus sentimientos por el hecho de no ir al juego? Me giré de nuevo en mi asiento y Olaf negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué?—Pregunté.

—El pobre tipo no está acostumbrado a ser derribado.—Dijo y tomo un trago de leche.

—¿Derribado?—Le pregunté confundida. Colocó la caja de leche con chocolate de nuevo en su bandeja y me miró con una expresión seria, rara vez vista en el rostro de Olaf.

—Quería que fueras a su juego y dijiste que no.

Fruncí el ceño tratando de recordar si me pidió que fuera. Estoy segura de que él me pregunto si planeaba ir. Ni una sola vez me pidió que fuera. —No, no lo hizo.

Kristoff se echó a reír mientras Olaf negaba con la cabeza, divertido. —salir con Hiccup te arruinó. La mayoría de las veces la gente no sale con alguien exactamente igual a ellos. Pero tú te entendías con Hiccup, porque, como tú, era directo y serio. No todos los chicos, no, la mayoría de los chicos, no son así.—Escuché la voz de Angie y me gire a verla. Asintió con la cabeza hacia donde Jack hablaba con Lola.

—Te estaba invitando, confía en nosotros.—Olaf dijo mientras se alejaba con Angie y se despedía con un gesto de la mano. —Hey, Kristoff, Sven te está hablando.—Dijo antes de marcharse, Kristoff se giró y susurró un "Oh"

—Nos vemos.—Él también se alejó.

Miré de regreso hacía Jack una vez se hubieran apartado los tres.

Lola giraba su largo cabello pelirrojo alrededor de su dedo mientras le sonreía. Hacía apenas una semana, hubiera pensado que él se merecía a alguien tan superficial y hermosa.

Ahora, lo conocía mejor. Volteó y me sorprendió mirándolo. Sus ojos parecían decir algo que no entendía, pero antes de que pudiera averiguarlo ellos cambiaron y adquirieron una expresión educada.

Volvió su atención a Lola. Confundida y un poco molesta, agarré mi bandeja y comencé a pararme. Comencé a decirle a Anna que la vería más tarde en casa, puesto que ella tenía que ir a su club de cántico. Luego me di cuenta de que me miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¿Qué?—Le pregunté, un poco a la defensiva, porque sabía, por la expresión en su cara, que lo había descubierto.

—Te…gusta…él.—Dijo lentamente, como con asombro.

Rodé los ojos y me reí. —No del todo. —Agarré mi bandeja y me dirigí a la basura, lejos de los ojos conocedores de Anna.

* * *

—Las chicas de tu edad, normalmente, ¿No salen y hacen cosas el fin de semana? —Esta vez no fui capaz de detener el grito de sobre salto que estalló de mi boca. Por suerte, mi mamá no se encontraba y Anna había salido, como para que ambas me oyesen. Me di la vuelta para encontrar al alma parlante sentada en mi casa, mirándome.

—Podrías POR FAVOR dejar de aparecer de la nada y asustarme. ¡Jodidamente! Y ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? ¡Vete!—Le arrojé una camiseta con diseños de copos de nieve que había estado a punto de colgar en el armario como una buena medida. Esto comenzaba a ponerse rancio. Tenía que dejar de seguirme.

Una de sus castañas cejas se levantó. —Normalmente no eres tan irritable.

Gruñendo en voz alta, me acerque a mi ventana, la abrí y luego me volví hacia él. —Vuela lejos por favor. Mantente fuera de mi habitación. ¡Podría haber estado desnuda!

Una risa profunda causó un calor extraño a través de mi cuerpo. Parecía tener mareos, pero apenas. —¿Quieres que vuele lejos? Eso es lindo.

No quería ser linda, pero parecía que ya no podía seguir estando enojada tampoco. Algún extraño letargo se había apoderado de mí. ¿Su risa había causado ese calor relajante en mi cuerpo?

—No, no exactamente, pero tengo la capacidad de controlar la ansiedad o el pánico. Mi risa no tuvo nada que ver con eso.—Dijo, respondiendo para sorpresa mi pregunta.

_¿Acababa de leer mis pensamientos o había dicho eso en voz alta?_

Parecía encontrarme divertida, si, la risa en su cara era alguna indicación. Otra razón por la que debería estar furiosa con él.

_Estúpido tipo muerto parlante._

—Si vale de algo, siento haberte asustado. No era mi intención, pero, ¿Si hubiera aparecido en frente de ti, de pie, en tu armario, hubiera sido eso menos terrorífico?

Pensé en él apareciendo en frente de mí y una pequeña risa se escapó de mis labios. Tenía razón. Probablemente me hubiera desmayado. Pero él podría haber tratado de golpear la puerta o algo así, para que no fuera tan terrorífico. Espera, ¿Podrían golpear puertas los fantasmas, o sus puños simplemente la traspasarían?

—Veo tu punto. —Respondí y comencé a cerrar la ventana, pero luego decidí no hacerlo. Me sentía más segura si estaba abierta. —¿Por qué estás aquí?—Pregunté.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—respondió él. ¿El tipo quería evadirme hablando en clave?

—Vivo aquí.

Se encogió de hombros. —Sí, pero eres joven. Tienes amigos. Es el fin de semana. Sé que están afuera, pasándola bien. Incluso tu hermana debe estar divirtiéndose. Así que…¿Por qué estás aquí?

_Genial, ahora el alma parlante quiere ser entrometida. _—No estoy de humor para salir.

—¿Debido al jugador de fútbol con cabello blanco?

_¿Qué sabía él sobre Jack? _Me acerqué y me senté en la silla de felpa que mantenía en un rincón de mi habitación para la lectura. Al parecer, iba a tener que hablar con el chico para lograr que se fuera. —En realidad no, mayormente es porque no quiero ir a los lugares concurridos que visitan Olaf y Angie y no quiero ser la tercera rueda de Kristoff y Anna.

—Pero ella sigue llamándote e invitándote para salir con ellos. A mí me parece que te quieren alrededor.

_¿Cómo sabía que Anna me había llamado después de salir por la puerta? _Me senté con la espalda recta y metí los pies debajo de mí, tratando de lograr un poco de rabia por su entrometimiento, pero no pude.

—¿Has estado observándome? —Le pregunté, estudiando su expresión en busca de cualquier señal de mentira.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, puso las manos en su nuca y se inclinó hacia atrás. —Durante semanas, Elsa, durante semanas.

_¿Semanas? _ Abrí mi boca y luego la cerré sin saber que decir. _¿Me había visto desnuda? _ _¿Realmente quiero saber si lo hizo?, ¿Cómo se había escondido de mí? ¿Permanecía en mi habitación mientras dormía? _ Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de aclarar las preguntas que corrían en mi mente,

—Te veré más tarde. Tu madre está en casa. —Levanté bruscamente la mirada de mis manos, qué había estado retorciendo en mi regazo con nerviosismo, pero mi cama estaba vacía.

—¡ELSA! ¡Ven ayudarme con las compras!— Mamá llamo desde la parte inferior de las escaleras. Suspiré y me puse de pie, mirando hacia atrás, una vez más, a mi cama vacía, antes de correr escaleras abajo para ayudarla a descargar el coche.

* * *

El sueño no vino fácil el resto del fin de semana. Incluso me había dormido con la puerta abierta y la luz en el armario encendida. Era ridículo que él me hiciera temerle a la oscuridad. Los círculos oscuros debajo de mis ojos habían sido imposibles de cubrir por completo está mañana. Con mi bolsa de libros cargada a mi hombro, me dirigí por el pasillo lleno. Pasé a Jack y él asintió con la cabeza educadamente. Las otras veces que lo había visto hoy, ni siquiera se había fijado en mí. Por qué su falta de atención me hizo querer volver a casa y meterme en la cama, no lo sé. Pero, tal vez sólo quería meterme en la cama porque el _sexy-tipo-muerto-acosador _ me quitaba el sueño y me sentía exhausta.

—No lo mires la próxima vez. Vas a volverlo loco. —El acento familiar me asustó. Era casi como si lo esperase. A pesar de que había estado frustrantemente ausente desde que me dijo el sábado por la tarde, que había estado observándome durante semanas. Por supuesto, no había manera de que pudiera responderle en este momento y él lo sabía. Me volví y me dirigí hacia mi casillero. —Está tratando de hacerse el duro. Demuestra lo infantil que es, solo te está molestando.

—No estoy molesta. —Le dije entre dientes cuando abrí mi casillero.

—Sí, sí lo estás. Hay una pequeña arruga entre tus cejas que aparece y mordisqueas tu labio inferior cuando algo te molesta.

Sabía que no tenía necesidad de mirarlo, pero no pude evitarlo. Volví mi cabeza y lo divisé a través de mi pelo rubio platinado, esta mañana solo me había hecho media coleta. Estaba apoyado contra el casillero junto al mío, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándome. Nadie me había prestado atención antes para ser realmente capaz de describir a la perfección mi expresión facial cuando me sentía molesta. Ni siquiera Anna. Era extrañamente entrañable.

—Te estás perdiendo la exhibición pública de afecto en el pasillo, entre tu hermana y tu amigo. Es posible que te necesiten para que lances un cubo de agua helada sobre ellos. —Me mordí el labio para no reírme. No tenía necesidad de darme la vuelta para darme cuenta de que hablaba. Anna y Kristoff podían ser un poco asquerosos.

—Así está mejor. Me gusta cuando estás sonriendo. Si el niño futbolista sigue haciéndote fruncir el ceño, voy a tomar el asunto en mis propias manos. —Abrí la boca para protestar, pero él…

…Ya se había ido.

* * *

Le eché un vistazo al reloj. Jack estaría aquí en cualquier momento. Mi madre se había ido hace media hora, a otra cita con Roger, y Anna se había ido a dormir con Tooth, era increíble como Anna pasaba tan pocas horas en casa y andaba de callejera en otras.

Había pasado el tiempo a solas, caminando por la casa buscando el alma de la cual parecía que no podía deshacerme. No estaba segura de dónde poder encontrarlo. En realidad no parecía ser el tipo de chico que se sentaba y no hacía nada.

Si él estuviera aquí, ¿No estaría tratando de decirme qué hacer o haciéndome preguntas que no eran de su incumbencia? Pero lo busqué de todos modos. Quería hablar sobre el comentario que hizo más temprano. El timbre interrumpió mi búsqueda y me dirigí a la sala para abrir la puerta.

—Hola. —Di un paso atrás y deje pasar a Jack. Lo había ignorado el resto del día. No estoy segura de qué tan bueno fue eso, pero decidí que Jack pensara que no me importaba si me hablaba o no.

—Hola. —Respondió y entró. Lo llevé a la mesa de la cocina y esperé a que dejara sus libros en ella.

—Sexo seguro. —Anunció.

Me quede inmóvil y lo miré fijamente, insegura de si lo había escuchado correctamente. Su rostro serio se rompió en una sonrisa y luego se echó a reír.

—Desearía que pudieras ver tu cara. —Dijo a través de sus ataques de risa.

—¿Dijiste _sexo seguro, _entonces? —Pregunté, tratando de determinar qué era tan gracioso. Él era quien hablaba de sexo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y levantó su papel. —El tema para el discurso de esta semana.

Me reí débilmente. —Está bien, bueno, esa si fue una manera de anunciarlo. —Le contesté mientras iba a la nevera para conseguir las bebidas.

—Espero que estés bien educada en este tema… porque yo no tengo ni idea.

—¿Qué?—Chillé.

Se río de nuevo y me quedé allí, esperando a que se controlara. —Lo siento. —Dijo. —Es que eres tan linda cuando te sorprendes.

Me puse tensa al oír la palabra "linda" y deseé no haberlo hecho. Con la esperanza de que no notara mi reacción, tomé una respiración profunda y recé en silencio para que mis ojos no me traicionaran cuando me di la vuelta. No era como si quisiera que Jack me viera diferente pero no quería exactamente que él pensara que era linda. Tal vez atractiva o bonita incluso, pero no linda. Aunque, él refiriéndose a mí como linda, ayudó a recordarme donde estábamos. Cualquier idea delirante que pude haber tenido de nosotros siendo algo más que amigos se disipó.

—Creo que tener la experiencia real no es necesario. Se supone que es básicamente acerca de tus creencias sobre el tema o la importancia del mismo. —No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos.

Alargó el brazo y levantó mi barbilla, así no tendría otra opción. —Estás avergonzada. —Aparte los ojos y me sonrió. —Eso es lindo.

_¡Ugh! _Volvimos a mí siendo linda. Lo miré de regreso. —Por favor deja de decir que soy linda. Es una especie de insulto.

Él frunció el ceño mientras dejaba caer la mano de mi barbilla.—¿Cómo es eso un insulto?

Me encogí de hombros, sin querer hablar de ello y deseando haber mantenido la boca cerrada. —Simplemente lo es. Nadie quiere ser lindo. Los cachorros son lindos. —Alcancé su cuaderno, mantuve los ojos en el papel y leí sobre el tema o al menos intenté actuar como si estuviera leyendo sobre él.

—Bueno, definitivamente no te ves como un cachorro. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, eso es algo por lo menos. —Necesitábamos cambiar el tema y yo tenía que aprender a controlar mi lengua—. Muy bien, entonces, ¿Cuáles son las tres principales razones por las que crees que el sexo seguro es importante? —Tal vez ahora podríamos dejar el tema de mí, siendo linda. Él no respondió y lo miré a los ojos. Me miraba con una expresión seria.

—¿No estás seguro?

Él no respondió.

—Um, bien, ¿Qué pasa con el embarazo adolescente? Ese es un buen punto. Nadie necesita convertirse en padre mientras todavía es un niño.

Una vez más, él no respondió, así que lo escribí.

—Tus sentimientos están heridos. —dijo en voz baja. Me quedé inmóvil, pero mantuve los ojos en el papel—. No fue mi intención decir algo para herir tus sentimientos. —Continuó.

Quería negarlo pero me di cuenta de que aceptar sus disculpas y seguir adelante sería la mejor manera de manejar esto. —Está bien. Vamos a trabajar en tu ensayo.

Se quedó mirando el papel. —El embarazo adolescente es sin duda una de las razones. —Estuvo de acuerdo.

—Está bien ¿Qué hay de las ETS?—Sugerí escribiéndolo mientras hablaba.

—Esa es otra buena.

Empecé a escribirlo, pero se estiró y me quitó el cuaderno.

Sobresaltada, sacudí la cabeza para ver lo que hacía. Él me dio una sonrisa de disculpa. —Lo siento, pero no podía pensar en otra manera de llamar tu atención.

Insegura de cómo responder, me senté en silencio y esperé a que terminara.

—No eres sólo linda. Sí, haces caras lindas y haces cosas lindas pero no eres sólo linda. —Escucharlo explicarse me hizo sentir estúpida por decir algo al respecto.

—Está bien. —Logré balbucear. Deslizó el cuaderno de regreso a mí.—Ahora, vamos a ver... ¿Qué hay sobre el hecho de que el uso de un condón quita el placer, deberíamos hablar de eso?

Me atraganté con mi refresco y empecé a toser incontrolablemente mientras Jack me daba palmadas en la espalda. Una vez estuve bajo control, levanté la vista y lo atrapé reteniendo una sonrisa.

—Una vez más, haces un montón de cosas lindas, pero no eres sólo linda.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Bueno, las cosas se van poniendo...difíciles para Elsa, pero más adelante habrá más acción y probablemente recibiré muchos tomatazos por lo que va a pasara, a menos que hayan leído el libro y sepan lo que pasa a continuación.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dejado un lindo review y a continuación, los respondo ewé

**F: **Me alegra de que te vaya gustando :)

**Edymar Guillen: **Hola! Aquí está el capítulo, me alegra que te este gustando. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Sí, va a ser Toda la Saga, pero en fics diferentes, es decir, por separado :)

**Adrilabelle: **¡Juju! ¡Gracias [aunque, eso es más bien a Abbi Glines xD] Yo tampoco veo muy sexy a Jack Frost, es algo lindo, pero así como "Wowo, es mega contra archi super genialmente sexy" no. No lo veo sexy ewé ¡Y claro que es Helsa! Será divertida en partes y con drama en otras ewe Agradezco que lo leas ¡significa mucho para mí que les guste está adaptación!

**AngieSanchez: **Juju, aquí está el capítulo :3

Ahora sin más.

Bye Bye ;9


End file.
